villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Herbert P. Bear
Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire (in-game known as "Herbert P. Bear" or "Darth Herbert") is the overall main antagonist in the massively multiplayer online role-playing game Club Penguin, as well as the media franchise surrounding it. He is also one of the few main characters of Club Penguin who is not a penguin. His primary goal is to make Club Penguin warm. The measures that he takes to achieve such is almost always foiled by the PSA, later EPF, without any issues, primarily with the protagonist being the key investigator. Early life Herbert was born in the Arctic Circle. He despised all aspects of the Arctic circle, primarily the cold, and went off on an iceberg to find a warmer place. The expedition took months, but he eventually found Club Penguin, which was cold to his dismay. He attempted to turn back, but almost drowned after he tipped the iceberg he was on. He was saved by Klutzy, a red crab, and they went out into the wilderness of Club Penguin and took refuge in a cave, where they lived and went on to scheme their plans. Suspect-at-Large for the PSA Herbert's first major appearances were during the PSA missions. Over time, he soon grew to despise penguins for their parties and loud music. He then thought up a plan to disrupt life for penguins in the island, instead of leaving Club Penguin to find another island, as he felt that it was a mistake to leave Club Penguin as he might end up in another cold place. Herbert's first depicted crime occured in Mission 3, in what appeared to be an attempted theft of coins from the gift shop's coin vault, by using a magnet to get the coins onto the ceiling. The investigation didn't find much, but the PSA undid the magnetic pull and found some white fur left behind by Herbert, although the identity of the fur was unknown. In Mission 4, an avalanche happened on a ski mountain, with four penguins stranded and to be rescued. A belt-like piece of equipment was stolen from the nearby ski lift, with some white fur also left behind at the scene. In Mission 5, Herbert, with Klutzy on his back, went around Club Penguin terrorizing locals by having Klutzy appear as an extra set of arms. People described the two as one individual "mutant furry crab". The player set a trap for the "mutant furry crab" nearby the fishing lodge, where Klutzy fell for a net trap. Herbert sees this and runs off, with yet another piece of fur being left behind. This is later identified as polar bear fur by the PSA, much to their shock. Later on in Mission 6, Gary the Gadget Guy and the player are about to use one of Gary's contraptions to interrogate Klutzy by translating his claws clicking together to voice. However, Klutzy bursts out of the cage and escapes back to the lair, where the player follows him over, to get stranded in the same wilderness they once got lost in during a failed test drive. The player later enters Herbert's lair, to be locked into a cage. Herbert's full physical appearance is shown for the first time now. The player's spy phone is confiscated by Herbert, and Herbert tells his whole life story as previously mentioned to the player. After telling the whole story, Herbert leaves the cave and goes to the Ski Lodge, in attempt to undermine it. However, back in the thanks to the help of a black puffle, the player escapes. At the Ski Lodge, Herbert is shown building some kind of contraption over by the fishing hole. The player manages to successfully distract Herbert by ordering him a vegetarian seaweed pizza, and uses this distraction to turn the lever on his contraption from "green" to "red". As a result, the pond cracks, and Herbert's plan is ultimately foiled. In Mission 7, the clock tower near the snow forts has broken down thanks to Herbert, who stole some of the essential parts. However, the player manages to get some of the parts back and improvise some that couldn't be returned. The PSA then grows wary of Herbert's crimes. Later on in Mission 8, mysterious earthquakes began happening around Club Penguin island. It causes significant damage to various buildings, and had no apparent explanation. However, the player finds out that Herbert had assembled a large vehicular drill, and went around drilling underneath the island, thus causing the tremors. Herbert attempted to unscrew the boiler from underneath the nightclub and steal it for himself. Herbert, in a moment of frustration, swings his wrench at the boiler and accidentally causes it to malfunction. The player then has to undo all the damage Herbert did. In Mission 9, Herbert is scheming in a camp, and the player starts to spy on him by using both the old spy phone that was stolen from the player by Herbert, combined with binoculars. Herbert notices the equipment hidden in a tree, and immediately becomes suspicious and ends the surveillance. A plan involving Puffles is revealed. During the next mission, Mission 10, Herbert is seeking to find a "golden Puffle", where Rookie, a low-ranking and somewhat incompetent agent of the PSA, accidentally reveals the location of the golden Puffle; the night club. The player then is responsible for preventing it from being stolen, so the player and Rookie go out to stop the theft. The player manages to set up a full-on trap to arrest Herbert in the night club, by using a massive cage above the golden puffle. Herbert then causes a major delay in their attempt to catch him by having Klutzy use a decoy Herbert near the docks. Shortly after the decoy causes a delay, Rookie calls the player and states that Herbert was found in the night club. After the player heads over, Herbert is seen trying to steal the golden puffle, and equate its weight with a can of bait worms, only for the cage to fall atop him. Herbert fakes surrender and tells Rookie that he just wants to make one last call, and Rookie foolishly gives him his spy phone, for Herbert to use it to teleport out of the cage and escape. Destruction of the PSA, and encounters with the EPF Quite some time later during Mission 11, the final mission of the PSA, Herbert hacks into the PSA's mainframe, and plans to use some compromising data of theirs and broadcast it to the whole Club Penguin island. The player easily stops this by pulling the plug to his computer and changing back the broadcast to the fictional movie Night of the Living Sled. The player then navigates to a small encampment set up by Herbert. Herbert however, using the teleport feature of the spy phone, teleports both the player and a fake gift to the PSA headquarters, which was a popcorn time bomb. The bomb goes off, and causes a lot of popcorn to erupt, damaging both the sports shop and the PSA headquarters. Several EPF (Elite Penguin Force) agents who were behind the locker in the camera room, then come out after bieng stuck for quite some time, and the PSA is dissolved and joins the EPF. ''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force – Herbert's Revenge'' Several days later, Herbert is doing something suspicious at the ice rink. The player infiltrates his lair by impersonating Klutzy, but is caught. However, the player shortly after escapes. Herbert causes a hole in the ice rink, merely as a tool to distract agents, where he captured a few and kept them hostage in his mountain lair. He revealed his plan that he builds a "Mega-Magnifying Glass", which he uses the Sun's rays and change the cold island into a warm tropical one. (If he uses the sun's rays to heat the island, the island will probably melt. This is one of his careless mistakes). The agent collects blocks of ice and reverses the light from the Magnifying glass and then breaks the magnifying glass. All the agents escape and Herbert's plans are foiled again. Herbert then learns about the EPF after this mission. Herbert then built a hot-air balloon and was flying around the island. Luckily, none of the penguins noticed him. Then, a geyser in the Mine Shack erupts because of his Manynifying Glass' heat, and the cap hits Herbert's balloon, making Herbert to get stuck in the Ski Lift. The geyser also floods the Club Penguin Island. He is rescued by the Elite Agents, and Herbert gradually agrees to save Club Penguin, although just to help himself. Herbert drops his own statue in the geyser hole, and the hole is blocked. But, however, as he dropped the statue, the balloon gets haywire and lands in the Toughest Mountain, where he builds his lair. Suspect-at-Large of the EPF and Captivity From January to April 2011, Herbert frequently attacked the EPF mainframe with bots, which started the game System Defender. He repaired the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000, which was destroyed by the EPF. They both soon made an alliance to defeat EPF. However, the Protobot was intrested in destroying the EPF, not defeating it. Herbert wanted to defeat the EPF, not destroy and he wanted to do it himself. So, he revealed the location of the Protobot, and the EPF agents dismantled the Protobot. In May, Herbert attacked the Everyday Phoning Facility to destroy the EPF HQ using Hydra Bots, resulting in Battle of Doom. The Secret Agent destroys the Hydra-Bots, and Herbert and Klutzy escape. In August, in the game System Defender, Herbert tried to destroy the EPF mainframe once and for all. Secretly, G and the Director had planned for Herbert to do this, so that they could track him to his hideout, and commence Operation: Hibernation on August 25. The agents broke into his hideout, passed through Herbert's security system (which consisted of locked doors, infrared lasers and cameras) and then trapped him in a transparent box. The operation was a success, but Klutzy escaped just in time. Later, during the Holiday Party 2011 in December, Klutzy returned to Herbert, to give him a Christmas gift of a Santa Hat. Klutzy escaped again shortly thereafter, but returned a few weeks later during the Underwater Expedition in January 2012, where he, and a crab army, broke Herbert out of his destroyed lair, and into a new one. Supreme Ruler of Club Herbert On November 8, 2012, Herbert kidnapped Gary the Gadget Guy and froze him in his newly built fortress, which he moves into after Puffle Trouble. A week later on November 15, he takes over Club Penguin Island, and turns it into Club Herbert. He puts up giant statues of himself, destroyed the Everyday Phoning Facility (eventually destroying the VR Room), covers the buildings in snow, makes undesirable laws and blackens the sun using his High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser. The sunlight was used to warm up his lair, something that he had desired for a long time. However the temperature dropped significantly by more than 3 times the regular temperature, causing extra snow to fall and the island grew bitterly cold. EPF Agents are aware of his sinister new plots, and secretly infiltrated his fortress to stop him. Herbert then kidnapped Agent Dot and Rookie within 5 days. Herbert's plots reached it's peak when he captured Jet Pack Guy and The Director, which means he has captured all leads of the EPF, and made the island colder. He thought he captured all the EPF agents, but he did not capture you. All the buildings were covered in snow and the agents have shut down all his security terminals within 9 days. On November 24, the solar laser was shut down and destroyed, and the sun was visible again, re-warming the island and Herbert shouts in defeat, upset that his greatest plan yet has ceased to be. He along with Klutzy and the crab army escape to the wilderness. The extra snow melted on December 6, just in time for the Holiday Party 2012. Hot Sauce Theft Possibly upset about his defeat during Operation: Blackout, Herbert attacked the Pizza Parlor in April 2013, vandalized it and stole large amounts of Hot Sauce. To store it, he built a lair with an invisible entrance at the shores of The Beach. He was sure his lair could not be found, but the EPF Agent used the TraceTracker 3000 to find the secret entrance. The agent fooled Klutzy by throwing a pizza on the "Flood" switch of Herbert's new invention. Klutzy, who was hungry, jumped on the switch, and Herbert's lair flooded. Darth Herbert During the Star Wars Takeover, Herbert became Darth Herbert, an evil Sith Lord working for the Galactic Empire who came to Club Penguin Island with the Death Star. During the party he acquired a Red Lightsaber, Sith Armor, and the Death Star. He also hired Stormtroopers and Bounty Hunters to defeat the Jedi alliance. It is later revealed that he actually worked under Emperor Palpatine. He started making Mascot appearances on August 1, 2013. Eventually, on August 8, his Death Star was destroyed, and Herbert escaped in a starfighter just before it exploded. Appearance in Jetpack Boost In the My Penguin exclusive game Jetpack Boost, Gary's Magnetron 3000 has gone haywire and shot coins all over the sky. Herbert appears as a boss in it and he uses a large hot air balloon. In the Club Penguin Animated Short Series Herbert and his evil sidekick named Klutzy are seen among the crowd at The Stage. ("Best Seat In The House") Herbert had a secret lab in the mountains. He used to live there after the big escape in January 2012, in which he invented a detonator bomb that exploded a cream soda tank. Many puffles then foiled his scheme before he could release it on the EPF. ("Puffle Trouble") Herbert has a short split second appearance with, causing the power to go out. ("The Party Starts Now") Herbert is seen leaning on a tree, holding a piece of paper with a crossed-out sun. This was because of the upcoming mission, Operation: Blackout. ("Ghosts Just Wanna Dance") Herbert appears doing the dance from Herbert Style! in an elevator in the Puffle Hotel. ("Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman)"). Later Plans Herbert's website was updated shortly after the Star Wars Takeover with a teaser of his next plan. He was spotted in the Halloween Party 2013 trailer, holding a book about puffles. Appearance Herbert appears as a large polar bear with thick eyebrows, a low-saturated blue nose, and an emphasis on fur in the most noticable spots. His eyes are almost always in an angry expression. In Club Penguin Island, he wore a sweatshirt, a scarf, and a watch-like gadget on his right arm. During the Star Wars Takeover event, Herbert wore gear in obvious parody to Darth Vader. Personality Unlike real-life polar bears, Herbert hates cold weather, he cannot swim, and is a vegetarian, and since his first appearance, he has been trying to take over Club Penguin Island and turn it into a warm paradise. Herbert is overall somewhat incompetent in his goals. His own enragement and arrogance is the key reason as to why some of his goals have failed. Otherwise however, it is due to simple human error. This does not affect his intellect however, as Herbert posed a genuine trouble to the PSA, and was able to trick and manipulate others very well. Herbert has had many significant personality changes. His personality was first explored in Mission 6 of the PSA missions, where he expressed his previously mentioned disapproval for the cold weather of his original home in the Arctic Circle, and was willing to take extreme measures by casting away on an iceberg seeking warmer lands. He got heavily disappointed and attempted to turn back, but nearly drowned himself, only to be saved by Klutzy the Crab, who would turn to be his henchman and close companion. Since this series of events however, he grew more and more sinister by each incident. He did evolve from being a basic criminal with unsuccessful attempts at getting what he wants, to full-on tyranny. In the events that unfolded during Operation: Blackout, Herbert usurped all of the Club Penguin Island and ruled it under his image, renaming it "Club Herbert". He took highly destructive and oppressive measures to ensure warmth for himself only. After this plan was put to a stop, he attempted another endangering event, coined "Operation: Hot Sauce" to make Club Penguin into a warm island. Herbert harbors a hatred for all life on Club Penguin. He finds the penguin population very annoying, given their loud music, as well as their established civilization on the island. Herbert also hates puffles, and even wanted to effectively get rid of all puffles so he could live peacefully in his own image. Despite all villainous deeds however, Herbert does have a fair share of redeeming qualities. He helped the EPF in preventing the entire island of Club Penguin from sinking, and genuinely cares about Klutzy, his own goon. Herbert also is very comical at times. Trivia *Herbert is the first and only known polar bear, as well as non-penguin sentient character in Club Penguin. *As a mascot, Herbert looks the way he does, because of the item, Herbert's Eyebrows. Without them, he is actually a plain, Aqua penguin, as it is revealed in some people's videos of them meeting Herbert. This is due to the technical framework of the game. **However, for the Star Wars Takeover, his base was an Arctic White penguin. *Herbert's title having "esquire" in it suggests some kind of royal honor or professional degree; possibly a Juris Doctor. *Many penguins thought he was long gone, but since he appeared in Puffle Trouble, and returned to the Lighthouse on the homepage on May 4, he was confirmed to be awake. *He named himself as "Illustrious Leader Supreme of Club Herbert" when he conquered the island in Operation:Blackout. *In Mission 11, he claims he is "smarter than the average polar bear", a reference to Yogi Bear. *The part in Mission 10 where he was attempting to swap the golden Puffle with the can of bait worm was an obvious parody of Raiders of the Lost Ark, where Indiana Jones attempted to swap the Fertility Idol with a bag of sand. *Herbert is one of the only known characters in the Club Penguin Universe that understands crabs along with Rookie. *Herbert doesn't like frozen food. *Originally, Club Penguin was planning on 3 polar bear villains, but instead they came up with only one, that being Herbert. *During the Star Wars Takeover, Herbert was temporarily renamed to "Darth Herbert". *In the Nintendo DS game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, Herbert is absent from the whole game. But in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, he is present in the game. *During the Star Wars Takeover Herbert did not seem to have any knowledge of the EPF, or even Klutzy for that matter. It's possible that he was just pretending or there was something wrong with him, or Herbert during the Star Wars Takeover is from a different universe. *He created the song "Herbert Style" during his takeover for Operation Blackout similar to how Dr. Strangeglove created "The Doctor Will See You Now". Herbert Style itself is also a parody of the song Gangnam Style by Psy (which was at the height of its popularity at the time of the party Operation Blackout). Navigation Category:Oppressors Category:Animals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Malefactors Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Vandals Category:Extravagant Category:Crackers Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychopath Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Greedy Category:Outcast Category:Slaver Category:Gaolers Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Polluters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Businessmen Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Possessor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Parody/Homage Category:Supervillains Category:Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Incompetent Category:Fragmental Category:Power Hungry Category:Nihilists Category:Bogeymen Category:On & Off Category:Opportunists Category:Perverts Category:Mobsters Category:Hegemony Category:Obsessed Category:Trickster